Frozen Love
by Livia-Leanne
Summary: Ami and the senshi remember the first time they died and the time their hearts were broken. A series of strange events take place leading to the return of the shitennou. A story of love hate and forgivness. Ami/Zoicite. Senshi/Shitennou


Ami remembered every detail of that night. She was sat in the library when the news of their betrayal came and she could still feel the excruciating pain in her heart. She remembered running down the halls towards the moon palace's throne room and seeing her three best friends and the only women in existence who knew the extent of the suffering the news had brought. Three seemingly delicate princesses but behind these girls fair facades each was a highly trained warrior, the guards of Princess Serenity and the last defence of the Moon Kingdom along with herself and four outer Senshi. There was Princess Rei of Mars. Her raven hair and violet eyes gave her an exotic beauty. Her ability to manipulate and control fire meant she was formidable in combat adding to her fiery temper was her ability to see the future and sense evil. Princess Mina of Venus cousin of Princess Serenity . Long golden hair and cornflower blue eyes hid her determined spirit her looks caused her to be underestimated however as the leader of the Senshi she was a worthy opponent in both combat and battle strategy. Princess Lita of Jupiter auburn hair fell in waves past her shoulders with deep forest green eyes that reflected her love of nature. The most dangerous of the group a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat and with weapons. She was also able to summon thunder and lightning at will if she deemed it necessary, and last was me Princess Ami of Mercury the brains and reason of the group able to detect weaknesses in any adversary use any technology, with intimate knowledge of thousands of scriptures and books. Wielder of ice and mist which was matched in looks with dark navy hair and deep dark eyes my petite frame hides my true nature. When all together the eight of us form the most elite warriors in existence the representatives of our respected planets.

However the women that stood before her now were not hardened warriors nor graceful Princesses. They were merely normal girls whose hearts had been broken by the one they loved most and in that moment she knew she looked the same. They looked up as she entered the girls all moving forward into an embrace sobs choking them as they attempted to comfort and be comforted. Finally after an age the crying subsided and the girls backed away from each other clasping hands. Venus spoke she was no longer the weak girl nor a Princess she was their leader their general. "Four members of Prince Darien's elite guard disappeared two days ago, they have now reappeared at the head of our enemies army. They are currently on their way here to destroy the Moon Kingdom and Princess Serenity. Whoever they once were they are no longer. Our duty is to protect the palace and the Princess at all costs, no matter what." During her speech she made eye contact with all of us and we all knew what she meant, we would have to do our duty and destroy the men we loved if they posed threat to our home and our Princess. We all nodded turning and walking out of the throne room leaving behind the heart broken Princesses we once were and becoming the warriors we were destined to be. "MERCURY POWER" "MARS POWER" "VENUS POWER" "JUPITER POWER"

As we stepped out of the palace we were joined by the outer Senshi. All four looked into our eyes in sympathy their support shining through. We were each embraced by our adopted mother and Sister Queen and Princess Serenity who's sadness at our going into battle came off her waves. The outer Senshi were to be the last line of defence before the Princess if we failed there was still hope she would survive. With hardened hearts we strode out of the palace grounds and stood spread out facing what would be the enemy's direction, the armies of our planets taking their places behind us.

She could still remember the dreadful quiet with only the slight sound of solders feet shifting the smell of destruction and death was heavy in the air. She could still see each of her sisters, Mars letting her flames consume all emotions except passion and fury. Jupiter using her anger and hurt at her former lover to harden her and make her stronger. Venus was staring intently at the palace using her sense of duty to those she loved to strengthen her resolve, and Mercury gentlest of them all was also the wielder of ice and used it now to its full advantage letting the coldness seep through her veins freezing all feelings leaving only cold fury.

Suddenly the silence was broken as the enemy appeared at the horizon hoards of hideous warped creatures came rushing over the ground towards them. There was no sign of the former Generals of Earth each girl thought before they were swarmed by yommas. She remembered being consumed in the battle seeing nothing but the enemy falling before her wrath occasionally she would glance a flash of ruby, emerald and gold.

They had been winning, the monsters seemed to be slowing and less appeared to take the slain place. She'd felt him before she'd seen him and slowly she turned to face him, and felt the ice she had round her heart shatter slightly at the sight before her. His beautiful green eyes once so full of laughter and love for her now were almost black, cold and unfeeling this was not her love not her Zoisite this was but a shell of the man she knew.

"Finally a worthy opponent" He said cruelly as the blood of her allies dripped from his blade. "The Senshi of wisdom no less your head will make a beautiful trophy." Pain filled her and before she could lose her nerve she had to ask "Why Zoisite, why betray your Prince, your friends, why betray me?" Hating the desperation in her voice. "Don't tell me you believed I could ever love you little mouse. You can never compare to my Queen in beauty or in strength. You could offer me nothing but yourself and after I kill your precious Princess I will be a King." As his poison words sunk in a vision appeared before her eyes of her best friends and the Princess laughing and joking all looking so innocent and at that moment she felt her walls rebuilding the ice re-freezing. She could remember looking into his cruel eyes and feeling nothing but hatred for him. The deadly dance began both knowing the first to make a mistake would die. Zoisite landed a hard blow to her stomach sending her flying back making her hit the floor."So feeble little mouse then again you always were the weak link in the team a disgrace to your planet and your Senshi." His blade cut through the air coming straight at her head when she caught it in her hands instantly sending frigid blasts up the blade. Blood streamed down her hands, she didn't notice so focused was she on the man who caused her so much sorrow. "You presume to much Lord Zoisite my only weakness was my love for you, something that no longer concerns me." Suddenly she felt a shard of dark crystal imbed itself into her stomach just as she sent her most powerful attack at her former lover. He died by her hand and as he slipped away his eyes returned to green and he whispered painfully.

"Thank you my love."

She saw a pillar of flames erupt from her right Mars had killed Jedite, she saw Venus hit the ground hard Kunzite standing above her ready to finish her off and just as ruthlessly Venus pulled her own sword from her sub space pocket thrusting it through his deceitful heart, and she saw Jupiter summon her most powerful attack consuming both herself and Nephrite when the lightning cleared Jupiter was the only one still standing. Her best friends and sisters had triumphed over there equals in all ways but she knew with sudden clarity they all had fatal wounds, the Senshi were going to die. Looking out over the battle they joined hands once more just as the witch Beryl unleashed the shadow warriors they knew what they had to do. "MERCURY POWER MARS POWER VENUS POWER JUPITER POWER." Combining their remaining energy they sent a blast of power towards the evil collapsing together hands still clasped. As they took their last breaths they felt a terrible ache and knew there Princess was dead and despite everything they had failed her. However they drew comfort from the fact they were dying as they had lived... together.

Oh she could remember it all so well almost as if it had happened hours ago instead of in another lifetime. How many eighteen year olds could remember fighting a war, or a love that defied time or could say that they had died in numerous battles numerous times. The Senshi had recently remembered the full extent of their former lives, and in many ways they were still those same girls who had battled with such passion, but something was missing in them now and they all recognised that they had lost their naivety. Rei and I had closed ourselves off from all men except for Darien and Rei's Grandfather. Rei hiding behind her temper and cutting words and I hide behind my books and knowledge. Mina used a different tactic but still hiding her true feelings flirts outrageously with any cute guys never getting attached to any of them. Lita using her fighting skills and tough attitude to intimidate any man who dared to try and get to close to her or her friends.

The day had started like any other after a restless night of dreaming of green eyes and blood soaked ground. The horrors of the past still haunting all of the inner Senshi. Ami was sat in the library reading through medical journals when her Mercury computer let off a warning that there was an energy disturbance was nearby. Puzzled as there had been no attacks since the downfall of Galaxia. She contacted the other scouts who were already on their way having sensed something different. When she arrived at the scene Mars and Jupiter were already there staring open mouthed at a huge crystal structure that they all knew well. This was to be the Palace of crystal Tokyo in the future where their Prince and Princess would become the King and Queen of the Earth. It was however 1000 years to early. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus arrived and became equally dumbfounded as the rest of us. As suddenly as the palace appeared it vanished before our very eyes the Mercury computer showing no evidence that it was ever there. "Scout meeting NOW" Venus commanded.


End file.
